


Love After Death 2

by xcharlieslove



Series: Love After Death [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheesy, Inaccuracies, M/M, Suicide, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcharlieslove/pseuds/xcharlieslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara and Lee didn't meet until it was too late, but they met exactly when they were supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love After Death 2

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are some inaccuracies with the One Tail. I had to change somethings so they would fit with the story. Sorry.

Gaara loved the moon and the stars. They were kind to him. He treasured his time outside at night with them, reveled in the way he felt as if he had a connection with them. He could almost convince himself that they loved him too.

Gaara never asked to be born. Just like he never asked to be loathed and spit on, to be hated by those he held dear. When he was born, he killed his mother, and when he was four, he attempted to kill his brother and sister. When he reached 6, he killed his most precious person, Yashamaru. Finally, when he was seven, he killed himself.

After accidentally killing Yashamaru, Gaara went into a catatonic state, self-destructive in the most literal sense of the word. For months, he would use the sand at his control on himself, using it to break down and shatter his sand armor. He would use it to tear into his skin and flesh, exhausting himself so as to lower his self-control.

He believed that there was no point in living when everyone in your life wished for your death. When Gaara was seven, it had eventually all become too much. One hot afternoon in Suna, Gaara feebly crawled into the center of town, barely able to stand. He stood defeated, morosely glaring at the passing villagers as they slowed to a stop, whispering among each other about what the strange, vile child was up to. He quickly conjured a sand storm, his chakra flickering violently. The sand ninjas took the defensive, preparing to take down the child, the kazekage’s mistake, if it was even slightly necessary. They had all waited for this opportunity for years. But, instead of attacking the others, he simply turned the brunt of the storm on himself, starting a vicious tornado of sand and debris around him. The other sand ninja’s hair and wrappings whipped around them in the malicious wind, the sand stinging and cutting their skin. Young Gaara began screaming, clawing at his face as the sand armor was ripped off, his skin along with it. After the armor was gone, leaving him bloody and vulnerable, he quickly ended it all. Gaara focused the sand more directly, leading it towards himself. It slithered up his legs and along his arms, up to his throat. The sand gently caressed his face, ran through his hair, before snapping his neck in one swift move, leaving his small body limp before it crashed to the ground.

Instantly, the sand stopped and the intimidating presence of the One Tail’s chakra was gone. The sand ninja stood by in shock, no one rushing to Gaara’s aid. Many simply continued along their paths, giving only a smug look of disdain as they walked away. Not even the kazekage could bring himself to care enough about his child to properly dispose of him. Gaara’s body sat in the center of town for three days, the sun drying and cracking his skin, seemingly so that the villagers could get in their final acts of violence and slanders. At the end of those days, the stoic sand ninja wrapped the small body and carelessly set him aflame a mile from the village, leaving the charred remains behind without a second thought.

Many years later, in a village miles away from the sand village, a child is born into a world of no one but himself. A boy named Lee. At birth, he was left by his parents. When he was six, he was left by his friends and teachers, because he could not perform ninjutsu. When he was eight, he left his sensei to sneak out and train, and never returned.

Lee was alone. He’s only ever felt love from the night sky. When he acknowledged how powerful yet peaceful the moon and stars above were, he himself felt at peace. These were the only moments in which he could stand still. Lee knew he had to be someone. He needed someone to love him. Becoming the best ninja he could possibly be was the only way Lee saw fit. He trained every moment he could, breaking skin and bones daily. He often feinted from fatigue. Despite his efforts, Lee remained alone, unloved. So, he strained harder, pushed himself further, longer than he ever had before.

Again, it all became too much, late one night. Bloody fists and broken knuckles, Lee refused to quit, until he no longer had a choice. The only thing he had left, his body, failed him. First his kidneys failed as he fell to the ground clutching his stomach, then his lungs. Lee sputtered and grasped at his throat, dragging his nails down his neck, drawing blood. He wanted so badly to scream, shriek for help, but is unable to as his throat closes and burns. Lastly, his heart stutters in his chest as tears run down his cheeks, and then stops. Lee crumples to the ground, his fist clutching onto his shirt above his heart. He no longer hurts.

When he awakens, it’s to the most beautiful sight Lee could have ever imagined. Everything was blinding pinpoints of lights. There were swirling whirlpools of colors, endless, vast amounts of stars, planets. Lee could see them all. He was so taken by the splendor around him, he failed to notice the small boy sitting next to him until he spoke.

“My favorite has always been the moon.” A soft voice said, causing Lee to jump. The small red head patted next to where he sat fondly and looked up at Lee through shadowed eyes. It was the most melancholy look he had ever received. Lee instantly fell in love with those sad eyes.

Lee slowly sat next to the boy, swinging his feet off the ledge of where they sat. Curiously, he looked around them and was immediately struck with awe. They were sitting on the moon itself, in the crescent, hanging their feet off the edge. Lee quickly looked to the boy, wondering if his astonishment was shared. The red head was already staring at Lee in what seemed to be awe, but not at the moon.

Lee grinned, wanting to see more of that look. “I’ve always fancied the stars. The way they burned endlessly from gas and flames, and yet still manage to look so peaceful.” Lee looked down, beginning to nervously pick at his fingers.

The boy smiled minutely, “My name is Gaara. I’ve been alone here for a very long time.” Gaara murmured gently, staring out at the distant stars. “But it’s the happiest I’ve ever been.” Lee looked into Gaara’s eyes, watching as they reflected all of the stars around them.

“Where were you before?” Lee asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

“Hell.” Gaara said quietly, resolutely, his small fists clenching. Lee swiftly reached over, grasping the shaking hands in his. They were cold and stiff, but slowly began to warm in his palm. Gaara looked, stunned, at Lee, but didn’t complain or take his hands back.

“My name is Lee. I’ve never known love, but I feel as if the stars love me.” Lee continued, not wanting the boy to focus on his past any longer.

“I feel the same…Lee. Do you think, perhaps, that we have been looking at the same moon for all of these years?” Gaara asked hopefully, glancing over at Lee, searching for some form of a connection.

Lee smiled solemnly. “I think,” he continued, “that the moon has been looking at us. Waiting for this moment.” Lee reached out with his other hand and smoothed a bandaged finger over Gaara’s knuckles. “I think the moon and the stars, and even us, are supposed to be in this place, brought here by love.” Lee continued in a hopeful voice, gripping Gaara tighter.

Gaara looked from their joined hands to Lee’s face, and then to the stars around them. “Yes,” he said slowly. He looked back at Lee, his eyes shining with the moon’s reflection, and smiled a small smile. “I think you’re right.”

They sat there together, sharing the moon and the stars, for many years. Today, some still say that they can see the two childhood lovers sitting on the moon, and because of that, many believe that there is, in fact, love after death.


End file.
